


It's not a dream

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Fluff, M/M, hunter!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Twins, that’s what intrigued Dean the most about this case, Twin Vampires actually, that seemed just as interested in him than he was to them





	It's not a dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the 2018 DCJ big bang challenge. I had the pleasure of working with Kuwlshadow on this!

There's a few sets of eyes on the two of them, Jimmy can feel it before he actually sees it. 

 

He doesn't care, not really. 

 

A thousand years and he's gotten use to people staring. Castiel, however wasn't really into a ton of attention being on him when he was in public with Jimmy.    
  


It wasn't the most normal thing for them to do, twins shouldn't be that close. However, Jimmy and Castiel were all each other had and that was only intensified after they were turned. 

 

“They're staring.” Jimmy whispers into Castiel's ear. His brother tilts his head a little bit, looking behind his brother and can see a blonde woman staring at him. She's cute, her eyes a deep brown and widening in confusion as she takes in the sight before her. Her phone is held tightly in her hand as she watches the scene before her. She most likely had never seen it before, seen two people identical in every way do what they're doing. 

 

Jimmy's hand come and rest on Castiel's waist. He leans deeper into his brother's neck and smiles against his skin. 

 

“What should we do?” Jimmy asks. He grips Castiel's waist tighter. 

 

“What do you want to do?” 

 

Jimmy laughs. “I am hungry Cassie. How about you?” 

 

Castiel smiles, his fangs extracting. “Always. But I want to play first. Can we play?” 

 

Jimmy kisses the side of Castiel's neck. “Of course.” 

  
  


The blonde, Kristy was spread out underneath Jimmy. Her legs wrapped tightly around him. 

Her eyes were closed as she bit her lip. She moaned like a slut, Jimmy didn't mind calling her that either, seemed she rather enjoyed it.  

 

Castiel sat on the couch of the seedy motel they ended up in. He wasn't all that into what Jimmy wanted. She was pretty, but not his type. She seemed too eager to please  them. He had his fill of her blood, sitting on the couch and waiting for his brother to finish. 

 

Her eyes met Castiel's a few times. A smirk crossed her lips as she dragged her well manicured nails down Jimmy’s back, probably expecting to leave some marks for him to remember in the morning. Her action left a sick feeling in his stomach. He didn't like whatever was running through her mind. 

 

If she kept this up, he would need to dispose of her. 

 

“Fuck!” She screamed. Jimmy continued his slow pace. Jimmy wasn't that interested in her. If he had been, the room would have been torn apart by now. 

 

She comes, or she pretends to, Castiel doesn't really know or care. He’s ready to leave. 

 

Jimmy gives one last, deep thrust before he comes and pulls out of her. 

 

Jimmy sits back on his legs. Her eyes are glossed over with lust as she stares at him. 

 

“That was amazing.” She says. “We should do that again.” 

 

Jimmy moves off the bed. “Not a chance. I don't do repeats.” 

 

She sits up. “But you'll fuck your twin? I saw the two of you. You're disgusting. Both of you.” 

 

Jimmy snorts. “Says the blood bag that let me use her. Says a lot about you doesn't it.” 

 

Castiel stands up, he picks up the tan trench coat that he's had for years and puts it on. “Can we go? I'm bored.” 

 

“Don't you wanna drink a little more?” Jimmy questions. “I can…” he lowers his voice so that only Castiel could hear him. “ _ I can persuade her again. You should eat more than what you did.”  _

 

Castiel shakes his head, placing a hand on Jimmy's,“I just want to go home.”

 

Kristy stands up, pushing Castiel back a little. 

 

“Maybe he doesn't want to go. Let him stay and you can head home. You're a buzzkill anyway. Probably a virgin. What guy passes all of this up?” She motions towards her body. 

 

Castiel can't help but laugh. She was hot, but he's seen hotter women come and go. She was just another meal to him. 

 

“Leave, loser.  Let us do what we do best.” She smirked at him. 

 

Castiel doesn't even have to do anything, before he can blink, Jimmy has the girl pinned against the wall, one hand wrapped tightly around her throat. 

 

“Don't you dare insult my brother. You're hot, I won't deny that, but that won't save you. Say one more negative thing about him and it'll be the last thing you ever do.” Jimmy promised. 

 

Jimmy let her go, letting her drop to the ground gasping for air. Finally finding a little bit of hope and began scattering towards the door. 

 

“You're both crazy!” Her harsh words echoed in the room as the door slammed behind her. 

 

“That could’ve gone better.” Jimmy quipped while pulling Cas into his lap as he sat back on the bed. 

 

“I told you we need to be careful when picking someone. We always get the weird ones.” Cas made a face towards the door.

 

“The weird ones? Pretty sure she thought we were the weird ones. Doubt she had ever seen two men kiss before.” Jimmy grinned at Castiel.

 

“I think it was the two identical twins kissing that really got her going” Jimmy suggested. 

 

“You're probably right about that,” Castiel grinned, “You know we still have a few hours wanna make use of the room?” 

 

Crinkling his nose, Jimmy pulled Castiel into a tight hug as he kissed his neck right above the scar from their sire. “She kind of ruined this place for me. Besides, the way she took off may have drawn attention to us. How about we head home? If I'm going to fuck you, I want it to be in our bed, under our sheets.” Jimmy  nipped Castiel’s neck.

 

“Of course.” Castiel agreed.

 

                                              °

 

They were already on the road back to the bunker before Dean realized he was  _ hungry. _ . He couldn’t find a decent place to have breakfast so he ended up eating an apple, not the way he wanted to start his day. 

 

“I need food Sammy.”  Dean mumbled. It felt like his stomach was going to eat itself as it rumbled loudly and Sam laughed at him.. 

 

“I told you to eat before we left. You always eat before we leave. Why didn't you?” Sam questioned him.

 

Dean shrugged. “I don't know man! I thought the case would be cut and dry, go grab a burger at the local greasy diner.. It took longer than I thought and I was  _ not _ expecting a freaking health nuts wet dream of a town.” Dean complained. 

 

The rumbling in his stomach grows louder. 

 

“Do you wanna stop at the next dive? I think I saw one on the way.” 

 

Sam shakes his head. “Whatever you want Dean. But maybe if you start eating a bit healthier this can be avoided. Salads are packed full of protein that's good for you.”

 

Dean drowns him out. He doesn't want to hear about the rabbit food that his baby brother eats. 

 

He continues to drive until he comes up at the diner that they had passed. Dean parks next to a bright red motorcycle, shutting off his car and rushing inside the diner. Sam takes his time, amazed at his brother. 

 

“I want the greasiest burger you can give me.” Dean tells the teenager behind the counter. The redheaded boy takes down the note, offering him a few suggestions and Dean takes at least two of them. He did have a hunger that he's never felt before.

 

The two of them find a booth in the back. 

 

“Just smell the motor oil and bacon.” Dean has a giant smile on his face, obviously happy about finding the diner and able to get food. 

 

“You mean smell the heart attack waiting to happen.” 

 

The food is bought to them in less than twenty minutes. Dean doesn't waste any time digging in, moaning in pleasure at the taste. 

 

“This is amazing.” 

 

“I can see that.” 

 

“ _ I'm telling you Dennis. Those men I hooked up with last night weren't human. Look at my neck. I'm into some kinky shit but I am not into biting. You know that.” A woman's voice draws Dean and Sam's attention. They look over at a blonde woman sitting just a few tables away from them dressed in a short red dress. She looks hysterical, dried blood cakes her neck.  _

 

_ “What are you trying to say Kris? Vampires are real?”  _

 

_ “Yes! God! Other than that , why would I have hooked up with twin brothers who were obviously fucking each other? That's wrong. I wouldn't have done it. Last night I was going to say something to them and then the next thing I know I'm being led back to a seedy motel room. They did something to me.”  _

 

_ The guy, Dennis snorts. “Or you were so high out  of your mind that you probably did go with them. Look, vampires and all that shit ain't real.”  _

 

Dean meets his brother's gaze. “Look into it?” 

 

Sam shrugs. “Could be vamps, could be something else. But we should check it out just in case.” 

 

Dean finishes up his burgers before standing up and walking towards the woman. She has a beer in one hand, an unlit cigarette in the other. 

 

“Miss.” Dean begins. The woman looks up. Eyes are red, and now that Dean is closer he can see the marks more clearly. 

 

Vampires. 

 

“Hi I'm Special Agent Danvers and this is my partner Special Agent Allen. We couldn't help but overhear your situation.” 

 

The woman grins. “Are you all really officers? You sure as hell ain't dressed like one.” 

 

“We're off duty.” Sam states. “You said that you were lured somewhere last night by two men?” 

 

“I had to have been. I wouldn't have willingly gone with them. They were strange. Besides the fact that the twins were kissing each other but something was off about them. They bit me, and drank my blood. I don't know what was going on last night.” 

 

“Can you tell me where you met these people last night?”

 

“The Variance. It's a club just outside of town. If they're there tonight, you'll know it. They're beautiful. The most beautiful people I've ever seen.” 

 

                                           -

  
  
  


Jimmy's laying on his back, Castiel on top of him as he trailed kisses down Jimmy's stomach. 

 

“You think she said anything?” Castiel asks. “She seemed pissed off last night and we forgot to wipe her mind.” 

 

Jimmy tilts Castiel's head up, “So what if she did? We can handle ourselves.” Jimmy leans up to press a soft kiss to Castiel's lips. “Want to head out tonight?” 

 

“Back to Variance?” 

 

“There were some cute guys there last night. Maybe we can pick one of them up and see how much better luck we have.” 

 

“And if we don't?” 

 

“Oh we will, wear that black V-neck that I bought you for your birthday and I'll wear mine. People are suckers for twins and with the way that we'll be dressed, they can't help it, they'll throw themselves at us and it's all about picking the right person for the night.” 

 

Castiel sits up, hesitation and fear cross his features, “Have you ever thought about bringing someone else in?”

 

“What?” 

 

“I mean some nights I think it's better if we bring in someone else.” 

 

“As a food source?” 

 

“It'll be safer for us. Having someone that we can just feed on at our home without running the risk of getting caught.” 

 

“That sounds all fine and dandy, but Sweetheart remember the last time that we did that and we fell in love with her. She left us. She didn't want to be turned and she left us. I can't do that again Cassie. If we do that again, if we fall in love with them and we lose them…” 

 

“Then we won't fall in love. We'll stay neutral. Just food. That's all that they will be to us. Nothing more than that.” 

 

Jimmy nods in agreement. “Fine. We'll go tonight and see. We'll ask first, tell them the truth about us and if they're on board then we got something. Okay sweetheart?” 

 

Castiel nods. “Sounds good to me.” 

  
  


Variance isn't the type of club that Dean's been to. Not that he's actually been to any club, but if he had, this wasn't the one for him. Too many people moved around in large groups and he's sure that he's gotten gropped a few times while he and Sam made their way to the bar, asking around if anyone had seen two twins. 

 

“I'm going to head outside, see if anyone is back there.” Sam yells over the music. Dean nods. 

 

“Be careful. If you need me…” 

 

“Yeah, yeah I know.” 

 

Dean watches Sam as he maneuvers through the crowd and vanishes out the backdoor. Dean orders a drink, smiles at the bartender and takes a sip. 

 

“I heard you were looking for a set of twins.” 

 

A voice is behind Dean, he doesn't turn around, yet a hand reaches down towards his knife. Just in case. 

 

“I am.” Dean responds. 

 

There's a chuckle. “What did they do?” 

 

“They're wanted in connection with a kidnapping.” 

 

“A kidnapping huh. That's strange.” It's the same voice, however this one seems a little more softer than the other one. 

 

The twins. 

 

Dean turns around almost instantly, and really he wishes that he didn't. The woman was right. 

 

They're gorgeous. Deep blues met his green ones. 

 

“Kidnappings aren't strange.” Dean tries to find his voice yet it comes out soft spoken. It wasn't like him. 

 

“Buy why would they take a woman and let her get away? That doesn't make much sense.” 

 

They're dressed alike, however one of them is wearing a tan trench coat over the black slim fitting V-neck. He's the one speaking. 

 

“She had bite marks on her neck. I'm guessing she managed to get away.” 

 

The other one, moved forward. He's standing next to Dean, just a little too close to him. 

 

“Still doesn't make sense. She saw them.” 

 

He can't believe that they're playing this game with him. 

 

“She would have ended up--- you know.” 

 

There's hands over the back of his neck. 

 

“She knew how to take care of herself. I have to stop them. They're  _ dangerous _ .” 

 

The one wearing the trenchcoat moves in front of him. 

 

“Are they? Are they really?” 

 

Dean lowers his voice. “They're vampires. Dangerous. They have to be stopped…” 

 

Dean doesn't believe the words he's saying. He looks at them and his heart, it's not right that he is feeling like this. They're monsters. They have to be stopped. 

 

Yet--- he can't bring himself to move. 

 

“Come home with us hunter. We can show you a good time… a very, very good time.” 

 

“Dean?” Sam's voice wakes him, he looks around and the twins are gone. He looks quickly around the club wondering if they're still there and there's not a trace of them anywhere. 

 

Were they even there in the first place? 

 

“Dean? Hey, you alright?” 

 

“Yeah. I am. I uh, yeah I'm good.” 

 

“Alright. We should head out. This place is a bust and I'm not sure we can believe Kristy's story. I talked to some people and they said she left with a biker dude name Dustin last night. Not twins. She was high out of her mind.” 

 

Dean shakes his head. He saw twins. He saw them. One of them had a trenchcoat. There was no way that she was imagining that. Or that he was. Could it? 

 

“I was going to talk to her in the morning and double check if that's what she really saw or if she got her memories mixed up.” 

 

“Yeah. Maybe.” Dean blinks a few times. “Let's just head out of here. The smell of this place is getting to me.” 

 

Sam leads the way out, going on about something that Dean's not paying that much attention to. 

 

He looks back one last time, noticing two sets of blue eyes watching him. 

 

The twins were real. 

  
  


“No Cassie. No!” Jimmy yells. They're back at their home. Castiel is sitting down on the couch, flipping through the television as his lover shouts to the heavens. 

 

“Why not? He's gorgeous..so beautiful. Did you not see those eyes?” 

 

Jimmy plops next to him. “We didn't want to fall for someone. Remember.” 

 

“I remember that.” 

 

“Let alone a Hunter. We can't risk that.” 

 

Castiel drops the remote and cuddles up next to Jimmy. “Perhaps we can convince him to give up the lifestyle.” 

 

“His brother. He won't leave his brother.” 

 

“How do you know that they're brothers?” 

 

“He called him Dean. If I'm right then that's Sam and Dean Winchester. He's gone to hell and back for his brother. He cares for him the same way that I care for you and I would rather die, than see you hurt. Which is why if we try and take Dean away from Sam it will not go well for us.” 

 

“What if he comes to us, voluntarily? We can romance him Jimmy. I truly want him and you want him as well. I can see it in your eyes. We  _ both _ want this.” 

Jimmy kisses Castiel's cheek. “Whatever you want sweetheart. If Dean is what you want, then Dean is what you will get.” 

 

“What we want.”

 

                                                  °

 

Dean sleeps in. The hotel’s maid is what wakes him and when he does get up, Sam's left him a note. He must have drunk more than he thought that he did last night. He had a slight headache but nothing too extreme that he needs pills. 

 

There's a knock on the door. Dean slips out of bed to answer it. When he opens the door there's no one there except a note on the ground addressed to him. 

 

He picks it up and opens it. 

 

Last night wasn't a dream. It might feel like it, that's the effect that we have on humans when they're too close to us. However, me and my brother have a proposition for you. We like you, both of us. We want you Dean Winchester. And we're not above wooing You----- J and C

 

So it wasn't a dream last night. He did see the twins. The ones with the beautiful blue eyes. The ones that he was supposed to stop but couldn't find himself to stop. 

 

                                               °

 

The next time they see Kristy she explains that maybe what she had seen that night wasn't what she saw. They end up tracking everything back to a vampire but not the set of twins. Dean doesn't know how this happened, did they get to her? Convince her that what she saw wasn't the truth and that they snuffed out their competition with whoever this vampire was that was lurking just outside of Kansas. Dean didn't know. What he did know however was that he needed to find them and figure out what's going on. 

 

“Heading out?” Sam's sitting on the chair, his legs up on the table and he's searching through something on his laptop. He doesn't look up but he already knows that his brother is on his way somewhere. 

 

Dean stills, glancing over at Sam. “There's a bar. I was heading there to hustle some pool, maybe pick up a girl or two.” 

 

Sam doesn't question his brother. He already knows what exactly Dean will be up to when he leaves the bunker. “Just be careful okay?” 

 

“Yeah. You know me. Don't wait up.” 

 

                                              °

  
  


Dean's in the rundown Bar maybe fifteen minutes when the hair on the back of his neck stands up. He looks to his side and the twin  wearing the trenchcoat is on his left, his brother on the right. 

 

“You attacked that woman and then compelled her that someone else----  _ another vampire _ attacked her. Why?” 

 

The one on his right laughs. “She insulted my brother. Insulted our relationship. She's lucky I didn't end her right then and there.” 

 

“You know I'll have to end you right?” Dean picks up the shot glass and downs it. 

 

“But you don't want to.” The one in the trenchcoat says. “I can smell the lust coming off from you. You want us.” 

 

Dean shakes his head. “I'm a hunter. I hunt things like you.” 

 

There's sets of hands on his shoulders, gently massaging them. “Then why haven't you yet. You can do it right here and now. No one is paying that much attention. Right Jimmy?” The one in the trench coat looks at his twin. 

 

“I know Castiel. He says that he wants to put us out of our misery and yet, here we are. Still standing. Maybe he'll make up his mind after a dance.”

 

Dean doesn't have time to object as he's being led to the dance floor by the twins. There's a loud, upbeat song playing that Dean hadn't heard before and wishes that he didn't. Other couples are dancing around them, out of their minds and not paying attention to anyone or anything around them. Jimmy has one arm wrapped around Castiel's waist while Castiel's hands are pulling Dean closer to him by the neck. 

 

Their eyes are glued to Dean's and he can't look away. He doesn't want to look away. 

 

“Such a pretty thing.” Jimmy says, a hand reaching out and caressing Dean's cheek. “So innocent.” 

 

Dean snorts. “Innocent? Then you don't know who I am or what you're dealing with.”  

 

Castiel grins. “We know exactly what you are and who you are. You're a hunter, and not just any hunter but a Winchester. Son of John and Mary, brother to Sam. You my dear… went to hell and came back. We know exactly what and who we're dealing with.” 

 

Dean lets out a small laugh. “So what. You're going to kill me now. Is that it?” 

 

Jimmy shakes his head. “Didn't you read our letter? We  _ want  _ you Dean. Not as just a blood bag. My Castiel really likes you. And let's be honest I do too.” 

 

“You want to what, keep me as a pet?” 

 

Castiel grins. “Not exactly Dean. Our pets; we don't have sex with them, we don't buy them things. We keep them in their room until we're hungry or we're tired of them. With you, I see more. I see a future with the three of us. One day we hope to turn you, for you to spend the rest of eternity with us.” Castiel's hands reach forward to Dean, pulling him into a kiss. 

 

It's not like any kiss that Dean's had before and he's kissed guys before. It's just this one…. This one felt electric, almost like a thousand eels were dancing across his lips. 

 

He pulls away first, breathless. His lips are puffed, swollen and the two are watching him with amusement in their eyes. 

 

“And what if I want to end you two right now? I have a knife right here in my jacket. If anyone asks, you two attacked me. Forcing me to do what I didn't want. It was self defense.” 

 

“Would you really want to?” Jimmy steps forward, unwrapping himself from Castiel. “And is there really a knife in your jacket? Would I find one if I were to----” Jimmy's hand is inside his jacket, not finding anything. “Just like I thought. There's nothing in there sweetheart. Say what you want about us, and it's not our power of compulsion but you wanted us. That night you were enticed by us.” 

 

Dean looks down. They're right.  He can't believe that he's thinking that but they're right. That night, Dean doesn't know what came over him. He knew what he was looking for when he went there and he found them, but there was something about those beautiful blue eyes that sucked him in. It could be the compulsion that most vampires possess but it could be the fact that maybe it's just love at first sight. 

 

With vampires. 

 

He snorts to himself, he can't believe that. 

 

If his dad could see him now. Slumming it with a pair of vampires. 

 

Cool hands pull his head to face them. “Come home with us. You won't be disappointed.” 

 

Dean shakes his head no. “No. I need to get back to my brother.” 

 

The twins laugh. “Right. Sam Winchester. Your  _ other  _ half. We live on the outskirts. The only Mansion there. If you want. If you don't, we'll forget it and we'll move on.” 

 

Dean can't read their expressions, yet he has a feeling that they're bluffing and he shouldn't feel as bad as he does about it. 

 

He doesn't want them to be right about that. A small part of him wants them to come back to him even if he doesn't go to them. 

 

Call it what you want, but he wants them to want him. 

 

“Think about it will you? We'll be waiting. And if you don't show after a week, we have our answer.” 

 

They're gone in an instant, leaving him on the floor, his heart beating faster than it should. 

 

                                                  °

 

Dean finds himself back at the bunker earlier than he had expected. He had told Sam not to wait up and true to his word, the moment that he walked through the door no lights were on, there wasn't even the faintest sound of his brother's TV streaming whatever show he wanted to watch that night. Dean walks towards the kitchen, opening up the fridge and pulling out a few beers to take back to his room. He locks the door behind him, placing the beer on the table and slipping his shoes and clothes off until he's in nothing but his boxers. He pulls out his headphones and plays his playlist on shuffle. He picks up one of the beers and downs it without a second thought. His mind was already filled with what he thinks he should be doing. Or even if he should go to them. And Sammy, Sam wouldn't understand. He'd think that they had brainwashed him. He'd kill them without even thinking about it. 

 

What he should have done in the first place. 

 

Dean would have to talk to him in the morning, explain everything to his brother and hope that Sam understands. 

 

                                                 °

 

Jimmy presses a soft kiss to Castiel neck later that night. He wraps his arms around Castiel's torso, pulling him in closer to his cool chest. 

 

“What if he doesn't want to turn.” 

 

Jimmy's running a hand up and down Castiel's chest. It's the least he can do to make him feel better about this whole situation. Jimmy continues, eyes focused now on Castiel. “I don't want you to be upset again over losing him. Or what if he doesn't even come? What if he chooses that he doesn't want to be with us and he comes except with his brother in tow?” 

 

Castiel freezes up a little, Jimmy pulls him in closer to his chest. “Don't put that in my head. Please. I know you're more than enough for me, but Jimmy, I do like him and I would love to see where we could go from here with him.” 

 

“The most we can do is wait.” 

 

“Aren't you upset by the prospect that he won't be ours?” 

 

Jimmy kisses his back. “Of course I want him to be ours, and I'm upset by the thought that he won't want us but there's nothing I can do about that. Nothing either of us can do about it. We can only wait and see.” 

  
  


Sam's the first one in the kitchen despite Dean being awake all night. He played this over in his mind. He can't leave his brother but he also knows that his brother would want him to be happy. Dean slips out of bed, putting on the first thing he could find and walks into the kitchen. Sam's cooking his favorite foods as he takes a seat at the counter. 

 

Food that he only cooks when Sam knows Dean's upset or contemplating something. He knew his brother too well. 

 

“Sammy.” 

 

“I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to bother you at all but I could sense that something was off. Your music was a little loud, even through your headphones. Something bothering you?” 

 

Sam sets a plate in front of him. He looks down at the food, Bacon, Eggs and grits with gravy sit neatly on the plate. None of it touched. Sam did know him. 

 

“You wouldn't understand.” 

 

“I'm your brother. Give me more credit than that.”

 

Dean takes a quick bite of his bacon and prepares for the most awkward conversation with Sam, well second. The first one he doesn't think he ever wants to have again. 

 

“I think I have a crush on someone.” 

 

“And you're embarrassed over that?” 

 

“Well, it's two someones, and they're both men.” 

 

“Dean that's still not a reason to be--”

 

“And they're twins, vampire twins. The ones that chick mentioned compelled her.” 

 

Sam's silent for a minute. Dean can't read his face and that's usually not a good thing. 

 

“Sammy.” 

 

“You're in love with vampires.” 

 

“I think? I don't know. All I know is that I don't want anything bad to happen to them. I had the chance to end them both and I didn't. I found myself not doing what I was trained to do. Sam, they said that they didn't force her to do anything. She went with them on her own. She insulted one of them and they could have got rid of her but they didn't. I know there's no excuse.” 

 

“It's like with Benny isn't it?” 

 

Dean looks confused. Benny had been a friend, someone that occasionally he hooked up with in purgatory and he hadn't told Sam the full extent of what his relationship with Benny had been. “What?”

 

“Don't think I hadn't noticed. Yeah, I was defensive about him being around but I saw the two of you, how close you and he were. Dean I won't lie, I hate this. I hate that you fell once again for something we're supposed to hate but I can't stop you. You will always do what you want. But know it's your choice and if they fall out of line, if they hurt someone, I won't hesitate.” 

 

“Thanks Sammy.” 

 

“Just be careful.” 

 

                                                 °

 

There's a knock at their door almost two days later. Castiel can smell him before Jimmy and he reaches the door first. Jimmy's standing behind him, arms wrapped securely around Castiel's waist. 

 

“I don't know what's going on, I don't know what kind of Jedi mind trick you used on me,if you used one at all, or if I'm actually believing in this whole love at first sight crap but I do know that I want to see where this goes with the both of you. But like my brother said, you hurt anyone and we won't hesitate. No more going out and finding people. No more human blood, except for mine on occasion. Those are my rules, take it or leave it.” 

 

Jimmy looks down at Castiel and gives him a sly smile. “I won't say it won't be hard, but we're willing to try.” 

 

Castiel holds out a hand for Dean to take, which he does without hesitation and follows the two of them into the home. 

 

“We're willing to try for you.” 


End file.
